I shot the Sheriff
by FauxGateau
Summary: When Jazz wakes up to Starscreams taunts he feels his world fall apart. But is the seeker telling the truth? Prowl/Jazz
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: This came about while I was at the shows. Spinning around on the waltzer the song "I shot the Sheriff" came one and I thought of Prowl, and then I thought Of starscream shooting him. Then I span in shocked silence..._

_Nothing was supposed to come from this but I really want to carry on writing it. I have 2 ideas though so Im going to flip a coin when the time comes. Happy ending or sad ending._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Wow my head hurts."_ optics flickered behind the visor, hands twitched as his processor fought to wake.

_"...what?" _He thought as he heard the clink of chains and realised he couldn't move his hands

_"...either Prowler's revealing some long since hidden desire or I'm in trouble" _he thought feeling the pain in his shoulders. Apparently he had been held up this way for sometime. He was vaguely aware of some music playing but he didn't have time to focus on it when he heard the sounds of slow, purposeful footsteps heading towards him.

Forcing his optics to onnline he offlined them again quickly.

_"...Slag"_

"Evenin' Screamer, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the mech said darkly onlining his optics faintly.

_"What has this slagger done to me?" _he thought feeling so weak and drained.

"Take your time Autobrat" Starscream sneered, with an amused kindness that made the mech look at him. Something wasnt right. "How long do you need to recharge Jazz?" Starscream said in away that showed he had been eagerly awaiting this moment.

"Well you know Screamer, some of us need our Beauty sleep" he lifted his gaze "or maybe you don't know...obviously" he said looking him over and smirking inwardly at the seekers expression.

Starscream looked like he was going to explode but then, strangely, calmed himself and smirked at his captive.

"Laugh it up Autobrat" he smirked unable to hide the glint of evil amusement in his optics.

_"...What...the slag?... why isn't Screamer __**screaming?**__"_Jazz said starting to feel beyond concerned. Starscream would only act this way with he had something planned, and this worried the saboteur.

"Alright Screamer... whats the deal?" he asked watching him.

Starscream shrugged barely suppressing his smirk. "I wanted to be there when you found out.." he said giving up and letting his smirk grace his face.

"...Found out what?" he asked hiding his nerves.

"You are very slow Autofool" Starscream scolded but watched him , optics glinting. "Do you remember HOW you offlined?"

"..I assume it had something to do with you" He said watching him feeling even more uncomfortable as the seekers face shone with evil amusement.

"Indirectly perhaps" he sneered watching Jazz who didn't seem to have any fight in him "I haven't done anything to your circuitry by the way" he smirked "I just chained you up so I could watch" he said folding his arms.

Jazz lifted his gaze from the floor again. Then why did he feel so drained? it felt like he had been drugged.

"Come on Autobrat" Starscream hissed "Figure it out" he said watching him hungrily "I thought music was your thing"

Jazz blinked and allowed himself to focus on the music for the first time. It was faint, sounded familiar, but why was he playing this?

Starscream wandered closer,

"I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy" Starscream all but _purred _along with the music looking up at Jazz hungrily.

"_Hes finally gone mad..." _Jazz thought numbly then something hit him "..Prowl?" he breathed head snapping up to look Starscream straight in the optics. The glee that seemed to all but radiate from the seeker confirmed Jazz's concern. His optics widened and he all but whimpered.

_"Not Prowl, Not Prowl, please, please! not Prowl" _he thought desperately reaching for their bond. He reached out trying to find his partner.

_"Prowl?" _he called through their bond, desperation over coming him. He had never had to call for his mate to respond to him, as soon as Prowl had felt Jazz reach out for him he had responded. _"Please Prowl!" _he begged _"...come on baby...Prowl?..babe?...answer me" _he pleaded desperation overcoming him as he searched for his lover. Finally he felt what could only be described as a painful crater in his consciousness. The space where Prowl was supposed to be.

He made a mournful keening sound and went limp, trembling. His optics offlined as Starscream cackeled wildly.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN - So, I decided, No, Prowls not dead. Mainly because Ive decided to pretend the Original movie never existed Angry-calm Prowl scares me ._

0101011010101010110101010101010010010101001011001010101010111010110101001010101010100111010101

_"Slag...that hurt..." _Prowl thought dumbly lifting a heavy, numb arm to his head. He shielded his optics from the bright white light off the medbay. Glancing down to his shoulder where he had been hit by Starscream he was barely surprised to find that it was almost completely fixed, of not rather ugly. He'd need a whole new chest plate made but it was fine for now.

They really did have one fantastic CMO. He thought then winced hearing movement, waiting for a wrench or some sort of verbal assault.

Suddenly he felt a foreign, though all to familiar feeling wash over him. His mates consciousness. Prowl didnt have time to feel joy from the contact as nothing less then complete desperation and total fear shot through him from his partner.

_"Not Prowl, Not Prowl, please, please! not Prowl" _he heard faintly as his partner opened the link.

_"Jazz? what is it? whats wrong?" _he answered immediately, the first brush of consciousness against his.

_"Prowl?" _Prowl felt his spark pulse painfully as he felt the desperation in his lovers spark.

_"Jazz, Im here" h_e sent back soothingly trying to calm his partner.

_"Please Prowl!" _Jazz begged _"...come on baby...Prowl?..babe?...answer me" _

_"Jazz! I'm here love, calm down, please" _He fought to calm his own panicked spark. He didn't understand what was going on but the feelings rushing through him from Jazz felt like they where ripping his spark apart. Hearing Jazz plead for him, feeling the desperation and then... heartbreaking loss?

Prowl took a shuddering intake. He felt Jazz's sorrow and it was the strongest, most painful emotion he had ever felt.He thought his spark had shattered there and then.

_"Jazz!?" _There was no reply. His partner had fell silent. _"He's given up?" _Prowl thought to himself confused. He kept his end of the bond wide open so he could feel if Jazz opened up to him instantly and fully onlined his optics looking around alertly, sitting up.

"Prowl" Ratchet said stepping to his side "You shouldnt be straining yourself.." The medics lack of yelling just seemed to add to the tactitians worries.

"Ratchet, where is Jazz?" he asked looking him in the optics. Ratchet tensed slightly.

"...The Decepticons have him.." he said straight to the point. Prowl watched him then moved to stand up. "Prowl! your not fully healed yet!" Ratchet said moving to stop him.

"You've healed me enough, my self repair systems can handle the rest" he said "I'm going to find Jazz, now, you can fill me in on the details as we go to Prime." he said with a dangerous calm and undeniable authority. It scared Ratchet hearing the SIC use that tone. He was pretty sure by seeing the glow in his friends optics that he would tear apart anyone who got between him and his bonded. 'Con or 'Bot.

Ratchet nodded quickly following the tactician. "As your aware, the shot from Starscreams null ray pretty much offlined you instantly, which as a result made Jazz go down too, unfortunately he was fighting with Soundwave and, from what we gathered, while his attention was on you Soundwave hit him with his sonic blast. Starscream noticed his reaction to you getting shot, so as Megatron called the retreat he grabbed Jazz" He said.

"Why would Megatron call a retreat when he'd downed the 2nd and 3rd?" Prowl mused out loud though wasn't really thinking on it much. He couldn't. His mind was stuck on Jazz.

Ratchet didnt have a chance to answer as Prowl walked straight into the command center. Prime was standing there talking to Ironhide as the twins both checked over their weaponry.

"Prowl?" Prime said carefully "You need to recharge..." he said looking his second in command over carefully.

"I need to find Jazz, sir" he said looking straight into the commanders optics. "I heard him, and I'm not staying behind while you search for him." Optimus watched him then looked to Ratchet.

"...Ive healed him as much as I can...his self repair systems can handle the rest...all that's left is paintwork and a little reconstrction" he said eyeing up the scorched and misshapen metal.

"...Alright...but stay calm and don't do anything rash Prowl" It seemed strange to have to warn Prowl of all people to keep his cool, but Optimus knew exactly what bonded mechs could do when their partner was in danger. Prowl merely nodded.

"Wheeljack and Firstaid are covering the Medbay" Ratchet said carefully

"Good, that means its alright for you to come along in case he needs immediate medical care" Prime nodded. "Autobots, roll out" he said looking at the group.

010101110101010101101010110101101010110001010101010101010101010001010110101010101010001110101011

Jazz hung there limply and offlined his optics and audios. He didn't want to see anything, didn't want to hear the seekers gleeful taunts. He wanted Prowl, though knew he couldn't have him, never again.

Wires strained in his throat as a collision to his face caused him to turn sharply to the side. He onlined his audios briefly to hear Starscream threaten him. His lips turned up into a humourless, dark sneer.

"What are you going to do about it Screamer?" he said. _"You've a'ready taken everythin' that matters from me, what more can you do?"_

He cried out and pulled his legs up in an attempt to curl up, though this just put more pressure on his wounded shoulders. Starscream had planted his fist powerfully into his stomach, essentially winding the saboteur, before turning on his heal and leaving him.

Jazz didn't see the point in offlining his audios again now he was alone. He spat energon at the floor. The punch to the face had cracked his lip and the punch tot he stomach had forced energon into his intakes.

He took a shuddering intake and went limp again.

"...Prowl.." he said weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

AN Sorrrry for the shortness of this one guys!! I wanted to get a fic up today but Ive been really busy with college lately. I have an idea of what I want to happen but Im finding the plot bunnies are leaving me with the ideas and not helping put them together.

As for the questions about why Jazz couldnt feel or hear Prowl when Prowl could feel and hear him? youll just have to wait and see wont you?

Next part will hopefully be longer, may or maynot answer any questions though ;P

0111001011010101001011010101000101010100010010010110101010011101001010100101101010010100010100110

Jazz wasn't sure when his mind had went blank. He thought maybe he had simply fell into a dreamless recharge, or perhaps his mind didn't see any point in thinking of anything anymore.

He also wasn't sure when the room around him had erupted into sound. His mind was awfully sluggish. The room had burst into sounds of fighting and arguments but it didn't register to him exactly what was going on for a good few minutes, but he also found that he didn't care. He didn't even bother onlining his optics or even moving.

He thought he heard some voices he recognised, but not the one he longed for.

As the sounds of fighting started to die down, Jazz heard the sound of careful footsteps walking towards him, heard them stop just in front of him. He almost flinched when he felt hands touch the bonds around his wrists and a chasis against his own.

"..Primus Jazz.." he heard someone say.

Soon the bonds around his hands where taken away and the only thing left to keep him from the floor where his own legs, which promptly collapsed under his own weight. The mech infront of him didn't allow him to fall however, the stranger held him around his waist and lowered himself to the floor still holding Jazz.

Jazz's poor weak arms, one draped over the shoulder of his saviour, the other hung limp at his side. His shoulders had protested loudly to the movement. He just lent up against the mech who had untied him, not having any of his own strength but soon became aware that the mech was talking.

"Jazz?" the voice was saying gently, voice lined with concern and shaking from fright. He thought the voice sounded painfully familiar, but it couldnt be _his_voice, if he was still around to speak Jazz would be the one mech who would know it. "Jazz its me..its Prowl" the voice said softly.

"...Prowl?" Jazz mumbled in a barely audible voice head resting against the mechs chasis.

"_Don't say that name, don't taunt me anymore" _he thought painfully, tightening his grip on the mechs back involuntarily.

"Jazz it IS me, Im Prowl" Prowl urged him "Just online your optics Jazz" he said softly.

"_You cant be Prowl...'cos..."_

"Jazz! look at me" the voice said trembling, the urgency and desperation evident on his voice.

Jazz let out a short vent of air and onlined his optics slowly. He peered up at the mech who had untied him with a look of indifference or hopelessness. He shuttered them once to clear the view of the mech. The mech who looked painfully like Prowl.

If it wasnt for the severed bond, Jazz may have believed it was him.

"Prowl?" he asked softly

"Yes Jazz" the Prowl-look-a-like said gently "Its me" Jazz stared at him a bit longer then curled up tightly against him. Prowl-look-a-like held him close, the way Prowl has in the past, he nuzzled into his neck weakly. Jazz offlined his optics again holding to the Prowl-look-a-like weakly and repeating the name of his lost bond-mate until he fell into recharge again.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Heres a long one for ya's! Im guessing, atleast for now, the odd numbered entries will be shorter then the even.

So, I guess this is the bit everyones been waiting for, Prowls Anger, I hope I didnt let you down to much ; no Im not good at fight scenes, or scenes where unholy fury is released.

I want to thank everyone who has left me reviews so far, it really warms a girls spark P and because of reviews, what was originally a one shot drabble has reached chapter 4, with more in the making. Seriously though, I love your reviews, you make me thing of things I hadnt thought off and I love you guys for it! 3

0101010110101010101010010101010010101010101010101010101010101010011110010101010101010101010111

The drive towards the Decepticons area of operation was painfully silent. No-one, not even the twins dared to speak. Even the private comm links were relatively silent as everyone kept an optic on Prowl. The intensity of the tactitians anger all but radiated from him and every otherbot was careful of their proximity.

Sideswipe shuddered slightly, the silence was over powering. He thought he understood why Jazz liked music so much now, he felt like he was suffocating. Sunstreaker sent a reassuring feeling to his brother but was just as uneasy. Both twins had faced Prowls wrath, but neither had experienced anything as close to this. Sure they'd seen Prowl's silent rage, but not to this extreme.

Prime glanced at his second in command who was driving alongside him but pushing ahead part way. He couldnt remember a time in the history of knowing Prowl where the SIC had been so angry, and Prime had known all of his Officers for a very long time.

Attention shot to the heavens as the sound of twin engines flew over head and doubled back.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, bring down Skywarp" Prowl said dangerously. The twins hesitated only a moment then both decided it was better not to disagree with the tactician. Ratchet looked about ready to complain but stopped as Prowl directed the others to focus fire on Thundercracker to force him to land.

"You have a plan I hope" Prime commed his Second.

"Indeed Prime" Prowl replied transforming.

The seekers seemed surprised by this reaction and Skywarp span out of control with both lambo twins pulling on him. Thundercracker had tried to help his wingmate but was trying to dodge the lazer and canon fire that was grazing his wings and chasis.

The twins leapt of of Skywarp as the seeker crashed into the ground. Thundercracker was forced to land nearby and growled about to tackle the twins. He froze as Skywarp made a whimpering sound and looked over startled. Prowl had his foot pressed between the seekers wings, one hand pulling the wing back almost painfully with his rifle pointing at the seekers head.

Everyone stared in shock, not even the other Autobots had expected this.

"...Prowl?" Prime said carefully but he wasn't listening. Prowls optics flashed dangerously up at Thundercracker as Skywarp gripped the ground with both hands as Prowl shifted his wing painfully. Skywarp growled to cover another whimper, once Prowl was sure he had the other seekers full attention he spoke.

"You _will _take me to where Jazz is being held" he said evenly with a thick air of menace. "Or you will be returning to base with your wingmate in pieces" Thundercracker stared at the tactician then glanced at the other Autobots, most had their rifles aimed at him but weren't paying attention, they seemed as shocked as he was. He looked back at Prowl quickly as Skywarp groaned again.

"You think I'm bluffing?" Prowl asked and went as if to twist the wing. Thundercracker lifted a hand quickly seeing the almost pleading look in his wingmates optics.

"No! No, I believe you" he said with a growl. He looked back to Skywarp as if conferring something then sighed and nodded. "Fine, but if you so much as scratch him I swear.."

"I don't think either of you are in the position to throw around threats" Prowl growled back. Thundercracker fell silent but glared at Prowl as he knelt between Skywarps wings and yanked his hands back clicking handcuffs around his wrists. He yanked the seeker up causing another sound of pain to escape his vocalizer.

Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker who looked back at his brother with a mirrored expression. Even these two decepticons, who usually had a lot to say, fell silent. Thundercracker watched as Prowl handed Skywarp to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and then turned to lead them away, sending boosts of reassuring feelings to his wingmate.

The red twin almost felt sorry for the black and purple seeker between them. The way one wing didnt seem to allign itself with the other and seemed to have been bent back almost made him wince. He had fought with the seekers enough to know how very sensitive their wings where, and by the barely restrained shudders that kept rippling through Skywarps body with every miss step or tiny movement that jostled his wings, Sideswipe concluded the Seeker was in a great deal of pain or discomfort, though hiding it fairly well.

This just seemed to be confirmed by the undeniably concerned looks Thundercracker kept sending Skywarps way. Every time the smaller seeker uttered even the softest repressed sound of pain or discomfort the larger seeker would look over to make sure they weren't hurting him.

After awhile Thundercracker stopped and pointed to a cave.

"He's in there" he growled glaring at Prowl.

"Wha'? This is no where near your base 'Con" Ironhide growled.

"Its attached to the main base but serves as a secondary" Thundercracker growled "Perhaps Starscream was clever enough not to provoke you into looking for the main base"

Prowl looked around then motioned for Thundercracker to follow him and also to the twins to bring Skywarp. He motioned for Thundercracker to turn around and pulled his hands back and handcuffed them together he pushed both seekers to sit with their backs against a tree and cuffed them together. Skywarp clenched his jaw and groaned painfully at his wings being compressed and Thundercracker growled in annoyance.

"If this isnt the right place.." Prowl said darkly staring Thundercracker in the optics.

"It is" He growled glaring back. They stayed glaring at each other awhile longer, the rest of the autobots seemed to be holding their intakes before Prowl stood up straight and turned walking between them. They all subconsciously stepped back to let him through and shared worried glances with each other before following.

They had thought that Prowl was just going to walk in, sensors and alarms be damned, but even an angry Prowl wasn't a stupid Prowl, and they all soon realised just how much Jazz had imprinted himself on Prowl when the Tactician was able to deactivate all the alarms quickly and efficiently. Sure there wasn't many, and the ones they had where very simple, but it was still quite impressive.

The walk seemed to take an eternity, and again with the painful silence.

Though, Sideswipe thought he could have handled the suffocating silence some time longer if he could have lived without seeing the scene that waited for them.

It took longer for the scene ahead of them to process for Prowl then it usually would, but it still became clear to him before the others. Jazz, _HIS _Jazz, was hanging limply from his wrists. His shoulders looked strained and he thought, but he wasnt sure, that he could see an energon stain from his eye to his chin.

They where all shocked by how unresponsive Jazz was. They'd expected to be greeted with the usual grin and perhaps a "What took ya' so long?" or at least him to be throwing some sly comments at Starscream.

Starscream hadn't noticed the arrival yet as he was standing to the side, leaning back on one foot, an arm over his chasis and a hand on his chin. An evil smirk evident on his faceplate and his optics glowed with evil amusement.

Optimus reached forward to stop Prowl as he saw his second just break.

Alot of things happened at once.

Something in Prowl broke. The self restraint, the fear for his bond mate, the anger of having him taken away, the loathing for who ever had harmed him, everything came crashing down like a tsunami. The flood gates broke and the wave came crashing down on Starscream, who noticed the danger a moment to late.

Soundwave entered with afew other 'Cons. Soundwave had picked up a distress single from Skywarp and Thundercracker and had brought re-enforcements, though he was surprised to find Autobots so close to home.

There had been a scuffle, one to which Prowl had almost completely ignored. The fighting stopped as Prowl held his rifle to the beaten seekers head.

"I'm taking Jazz" he said staring into Starscreams optics with a burning intensity tightening his grip on the seekers throat. "I don't particularly care whether I have to deactivate you to do it, so make it easier on yourself" he almost growled, a deadly edge to his voice.

Starscream subspaced the key to the handcuffs holding Jazz up and held it out for Prowl. Prowl took it and let him fall to the floor. Ironhide had his canons pointing at the seeker so prowl was safe to turn his back.

"Step down" Starscream hissed at the other decepticons wiping a hand across his mouth smearing the energon running down his face. The decepticons looked at him then glanced at each other and lowered their weapons grudgingly. Soundwave moved to pull Starscream to his feet but Prowls attention was else where now.

He moved towards Jazz as if he was in a trance. As if only now was he truly seeing the full effect of the scene. Of course he had know something wasnt right, Jazz would have been fighting, and right now he would have been commenting on the way Prowl had handled the situation with his light hearted voice. Probably making some comment about the position he was in with the handcuffs. But there he was, hanging there as if he'd given up on everything.

A quick scan had shown that there was nothing critically wrong with him. Energon trickled slowly from a wound in his lip and he had a dent in his stomach which would signify a punch, but neither of those wounds would have him in this state.

Prowl looked him over, he could feel his own spark pulsing painfully. He reached up slowly and took hold of the bonds. His spark ached as Jazz flinched. Sideswipe watched from where he was standing.

"..Primus Jazz.." Sideswipe murmured. It was no secret that the twins where fond of Jazz.

_"Primus Jazz indeed" _Prowl thought feeling his spark tug and pound painfully against its casing as his chasis touched Jazz' longing to console him, to protect him.

As the bonds came undone Jazz all but collapsed. Prowl winced at the grinding sounds Jazz' shoulders made as one arm draped over his own shoulder and the other one hung limp at their side. He couldn't even support his own weight. Prowl held him around the waist and knelt down with him slowly, his whole frame trembling with concern.

"Jazz?" he murmered tracing circles on the saboteurs shoulder. Jazz' head was resting on Prowls chasis and the way Prowl had moved him as they sat allowed for his legs to tuck up to his stomach slightly, one arm still over Prowls shoulder.

"Jazz its me.. its Prowl" he said voice quivering with the worry he'd hidden behind his mask of anger. He felt his spark pulse loudly as a barely audible sound came from his lovers vocalizer.

"..Prowl?" He felt the porshe'd grip on his back tighten slightly but what he heard throught their bond almost made his spark shatter.

"_Don't say that name, don't taunt me anymore"_

"Jazz it IS me, I am Prowl" Prowl urged him feeling his desperation rising. What had they done to him? his wonderful, happy, cheerful, optimistic, ever smiling Jazz? He wanted to see that smile, he wanted to feel the light flutter in his spark that only Jazz could do to him. "Just online your optics Jazz"

"_You cant be Prowl...because..._"

_"Primus Jazz!" _Prowl cried out to his bond mate, who couldn't hear or feel him there.

"Jazz! look at me" he said with a trembling, desperate voice. He watched as Jazz reluctantly onlined his optics and looked up at him. The usually beaming optics where dim and almost gray. The look of hopeless indifference, of giving up and loss nearly made Prowl break down there and then, it tugged on his spark painfully.

Jazz shuttered his optics to clear the view, "Prowl?"

"Yes Jazz, its me" Prowl said voice trembling sounding almost relieved. Almost. Jazz still couldn't feel him, but he could still feel the doubts racing through Jazz' processor. Jazz tucked his head back into his chasis and curled up, lifting his other arm, making those horrid grinding noises, and wrapping himself tightly around him.

Prowl instintively held him tightly not willing to let him go. He nuzzeled his neck weakly.

Through the silence of the room the other bots and cons could hear the very faints noises Jazz was making. Not quite sobs or whimpers as he repeated the same word over and over like a mantra.

"Prowl...Prowl...Prowl"

The scene even seemed to disturb some of the 'cons as they shared a few glances with their comrades. Soundwave had Starscreams arm draped over his shoulders as the seeker was in no shape to stand, yet he still wore an evil smirk.

"Decepticons; return to base" Soundwave said breaking the silence.

"What about Skywarp and Thundercracker?" one asked. Soundwave looked like he was considering it.

"Ramjet, Dirge, retrieve" he said and then released Ravage and Lazerbeak to accompany them.

Soundwave waited as the the others moved reluctantly to return and watched the Autobots with an unreadable expression as if to see if they would try to stop them or follow, though he assumed they where more concerned about their own.

Prowl didnt seem to notice or care. Once Jazz had drifted off he lifted him as he stood and turned back to the to the others. Ratchet gave him a quick scan and said that he was stable and seemed fine, though the old medic seemed shook up too. Prime transformed and allowed Prowl and Jazz to ride inside his trailer, Knowing Prowl would not be apart from Jazz anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN - This ones longer then the others because instead of doing two seperate chapters for Jazz POW then Prowl POW i put them together for this one. Im tired and cant sleep and I hope I didnt screw this up because of those things. Ive also reached an obsticle. My plot bunny has ran away and Im not quite sure exactly which route this is going to take. Even my trusty coin isnt helping._

_Once again, thanks so musch for all the reviews, I love you guys you make me want to keep writing 3_

0101010101010101111111111010101010101000010101010101010110101010100101010101001010101101010101010

_"Well?...What is the problem?"_

_"I dont know Prowl, I cant find a reason.... he's not seriously injured...and its not like Jazz to take anything a Decepticon says to spark..."_

_"Perhaps we should wait until he wakes and ask him about it"_

_"I dont think thats a good idea Prime. Whatever has caused him to act this way is obviously something big....I think it would benefit him more to be able to recharge in his own room... talk about things when he's ready"_

_".....Alright Prowl.... I've take Jazz from the work list until he'd fit to work. You have 2 days with him, I just cant afford to have you both out of commission..."_

_"I understand Prime"_

01101010101010101101001010101110010010010010101000101101001010101101001010100101010100

Jazz thought he must have been dreaming, or remembering some distant memory of waking up in the medbay to this conversation. That or Prime and Ratchet had gone mad, didnt they know Prowl was gone? The porshe tucked up unconsciously at the thought.

_"Oh Prowl..." _he thought sadly knees tucked up so he was in the fetal position in his half recharged state. His hands in front of his face, one palm up, the other palm down. He barely had the thought from his processor when a hand slipped into his.

"I am right here Jazz" the voice soothed. That voice which sounded so much like his Prowl's. He onlined his optics slowly and looked up at the datsun, which obviously had the others tricked into thinking was the actual Prowl. Jazz knew better though. Yes, he wished he didnt, wished he could embrace this Prowl and stay blissfully unaware of the pain he was feeling right now in his spark. If this was HIS Prowl, he would know. He would feel him, know instantly that it was him.

But if he was so sure that this WASNT his Prowl, why didnt he pull away?

_"Because .... he's not an impostor either..." _he thought to himself. No one could play Prowl so convincingly, not to the saboteur, who knew Prowl better then he knew himself.

For the longest moment he just looked at the Prowl-like mech before him, taking in every subtle little thing, trying to find something that was completely out of place.

He was perfect.

The way his optics where only on him, the way his doorwings stood rigid on his back showing the concern he was feeling for the saboteur.

_"Would Prowl be so open about this?" _he thought to himself _"He hides his emotions well but if he was really concerned for me..would he hide it?" _

"Jazz please" Prowl-look-alike said and Jazz felt the grip on his hand tighten, and glanced at the hand which was shivering slightly.

"Prowl, you two can head to your quarters now...the rest of the 'bots should be on duty, they shouldnt bother you" Prime said gently. Jazz looked from Prime to the Prowlish one who nodded.

"Come Jazz" Prowl-look-alike said softly leaning to help him stand. Jazz leant heavily on the Prowl-Look-Alike but didnt speak. Ratchet watched them.

"I want to see you back soon for a check up" he warned and Jazz nodded faintly.

"O' course Ratch'" he said minus the playful bounce to his words and minus the signature grin as he looked down. Prowl-look-alike led him back to their quarters and Jazz was alittle disappointed at how well he knew his way there, he thought maybe he would have been able to catch him out.

He was helped onto his recharge berth and Prowl look-alike stayed at his side absently tracing cicles in the palm of his hand as he curled back into the fetal position.

_"If its not Prowl then why am I here?" _he thought to himself and then he seemed to get a realisation. _"You cant feel him in your spark but you feel something..." _he onlined his optics dimly and looked up at the tactician noting the weary features.

_"You need to figure this out soon man..." _he thought before slipping of into recharge again

01010101010101010110100101010101010001110101010101000101010010101101010101010101110101

Prowl sighed as he finally took his optics off his sleeping Jazz. He sat on the floor with his back against the berth and covered his face with his hands. He felt drained, and so tired. Though he usually did after he has emotional outbursts, thats why they didnt happen often.

Rubbing hid temples he thought back to in the medbay, he had felt Jazz's doubts aching in his spark. The look in his optics when he just lay staring up at him. Prowl could read Jazz's expressions, regardless of his visor.

He could feel his spark breaking under his lovers gaze but could do nothing to help him. Prowl growled gripping his helm angrily.

"_What have they done to you Jazz?"_

He stood up quickly hearing Jazz make a soft worried sound. "Im here Jazz" he said gently putting a hand in his again. Prowl tilted his head noticing that his parnter relaxed when he was close again so he moved to slide onto the berth beside him and felt relieved when the sleeping porshe cuddled up to him unconsciously. He held him close, feeling his spark calm at being close to its partner but ache for not being able to reach out to it.

For the longest while he just lay watching Jazz sleep before allowing the sound of his lovers softly whirring systems lul him into his own recharge.

Jazz spent the first day in recharge, only waking for a few hours where Prowl sat on the berth beside him, putting one of those human films his lover was so fond of and allowing the porshe to rest his head in his lap. He'd asked him how he was feeling and afew similar questions but hadnt got much of a response.

The second day Jazz woke up and paniced. The room was empty.

01010101010111010101010100101101010101010101010100101010101010111010010110101010001010

_"_Prowl?" he said faintly, he just didnt have the energy to speak aloud. He stood up carefully and wandered around the room. "Prowler?" he reached out with the bond, just by habit and recoiled so quickly he almost fell over. He gripped the wall to catch his balance. His intakes hitched. He'd been faced with that painful chasm again. Jazz lowered himself to the floor using the wall to keep him upright.

"Prowl, Prowl, Prowl" he wimpered hiding his face in his hands.

_"Did I just imagine him here?_" He thought to himself _"Maybe I dreamt he was still here? maybe thats why even in my dream I couldnt feel him" _he thought painfully _"He's really gone... I was just kidding myself, Prowl babe" _he said face still in his hands and his knees up.

01011011101011000110101010111010101010101011010101010100010101010001110101001010100010

"Prowl? you ok?" Bluestreak asked noticing Prowl had tensed and a worried expression shot across his face.

"No..yes, Bluestreak Im fine, but Jazz... Sorry, I have to go" he said quickly. Bluestreak nodded understandingly as Prowl subspaced the energon he'd came to get for Jazz and himself and sprinted back to the room.

_"Im here Jazz, Im right here love" _he tried to reassure him through the bond but it went unheard.

He punched the keypad and didnt even wait for it to open fully as he pushed his way into the room.

"Jazz?" he said quickly looking around then practically leaped over to his bond mate sitting on the floor holding himself "Jazz, Im here, Im right here" he said putting his hands on Jazz's knee.

"Prowl?" the faint voice said looking up weakly. The pitiful state was to much for Prowl to stand. he pulled his mate close to himself holding him tight.

"Im here, Im right here, always, Jazz, always here just for you" he said wrapping his arms around him.

"I thought you'd left me, where did you go?" Jazz said faintly head on Prowls chasis listening to the spark that was supposed to answer his own.

"Rec room, I just went to get you some enregon, that was all love" he said stroking his back soothingly. Jazz sighed softly.

The energon went forgotten however as they stayed that way for a long time just trying to comfort themselves with the closeness of the other.

01010110101010101010101011101010101001010101001010100010110101010101010101010011010101

The next day Prowl woke to go back on duty. He didnt want to, he longed to stay with Jazz. he sat up carefully looking down at his recharging bond-mate. He'd mentioned being so tired but if there was nothing detectably wrong with him then why was he feeling this way?

Watching for afew more minutes before he finally slid of the berth he put the two energon cubes out on the desk and left a note with them reminding Jazz where he had gone and also to take in some energon. Prowl had told him before they had retired to the berth that he was on Duty the next day but he thought a that there was no harm in leaving a note just in case. He placed a kiss on his loves helm before turning to leave. He glanced at him again before exiting.

He sighed, he had Patrol first, then Moniter duty. He wandered to the enterance then took off in vehicle mode.

As he was nearing the end of his Patrol he got a strange message from Blaster asking him if he was going to be long.

"Im almost back Blaster, whats the problem?" he asked

"Well its... never mind just.. hurry back" the usually chipper mech said carefully. Prowl frowned but sped up.

"Thank Primus your back" Sideswipe greeted him, which almost floored the tactician.

"Whats wrong Sideswipe?" he asked carefully

"Jazz has been wandering around like a fragging ghost is whats wrong Prowl" Sunstreaker said seeming quite concerned, which was quite out of character for the warrior.

"He left the room?" Prowl asked heading into the Ark while the twins followed.

"Yeah, wandering around with a faraway expression" Sunstreaker said carefully

"I spoke to him and he just looked at me but, more like he was looking through me, took a moment to reply and it was just a "..Oh..hey.." and then he wandered of again" Sideswipe said evenly. Prowl picked up his pace and commed Blaster.

"Blaster, can you see Jazz on the moniters?"

"No Prowl" he replied and Prowl almost panicked "Hes in here with me" Prowl found himself take of at a run to the moniter room and darted in. Blaster was waiting for him by the door. Jazz was sitting staring at the screens hugging on knee.

"He's barely spoke, hasnt put his music on he's just been...staring" Blaster said sounding more then a little freaked out. Prowl nodded slightly.

"Im here to relieve you now Blaster, go get some rest or energon ok?" he said and Blaster nodded sparing another worried glance at his friend before he left.

"Jazz?" Prowl asked gently heading over carefully. He almost stopped when Jazz looked at him with an almost hollow expression. "Wha..what are you doing here?" he asked gently

"..looking for you" he said faintly watching as the tactitian took the seat Blaster had just left.

"Well, Im here now love, you can relax" he said gently.

01010110101101010011101010101001011010101010101101010101010010101000110101010010101010

The next few days went by exactly the same way. Prowl would come back from patrol or be sitting on moniter duty and at some point Jazz would wander in and curl up on a bench to the side of the room and recharge.

On the third day Prime wandered in watching Jazz until he got in line with Prowl.

"How is he?" he asked gently. Prowl sighed rubbing his optics.

"..Not good Prime" he said glancing over at his sleeping bond-mate. "All he does is recharge..." Prime nodded.

"He's been scaring some of the other 'bots. They say he'd like a ghost, he doesnt really see anyone" Prowl nodded slightly. "You got idea of whats wrong?" He shook his head.

"I have no idea.. he wont talk to me" he said as though it pained him. "Primas Optimus, he wont even take in energon, he looks at me like he doesn't believe Im here.. like Im going to just vanish... I...I dont know what to do" he said resigned. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Dont worry Prowl, We'll get him back to normal. Here.." he said then commed someone telling them to come cover Moniter duty. "Once Red Alert gets here we'll take him to Ratchet for a check up alright?"

Prowl nodded "Alright" he said weakly looking over at Jazz.

When Red Alert came in to relieve them Prowl wandered over to Jazz carefully. "Jazz?" he said lightly. He didnt even stirr. He sighed leaning down and scooping him up tenderly, one arm under his knees, the other under his shoulders. He looked down sadly though the love in his optics was impossible to miss. Prime watched sadly and wandered along beside his SIC.

Jazz didnt stirr, not even slightly. His head pillowed against Prowls shoulder comfortably.

Ratchet looked up concerned when they walked in and prime raised a hand. "Dot worry old friend, we just came for a checkup" Ratchet nodded and moved over to check him over.

"Has he mentioned anything?" he asked and Prowl shook his head.

"No" he repeated "He just recharges, he wont even take in energon" he repeated. Ratchet frowned and looked at Optimus who made a sound like a human clearing their throat. Optimus repeated what he'd told Prowl about the others saying he was like a ghost.

"Its strange" prowl said finally "He looks at me like he doesnt believe Im there, that Im actually me, yet he comes and seeks me out when he's alone"

Ratchet looked thoughtful then attached an energon drip. "If he wont take in energon willingly" he mumbled. Prime left with an apology having work to do and Prowl stayed at Jazz's side while Ratchet went into his office to work. Soon Jazz woke up and looked around with a hint of curiousness. Apparently the energon had made him a bit mroe alert.

"Its ok, we just came for a check up" Prowl said gently. Jazz glanced at him and nodded slightly. Prowl sighed. "Come one Jazz...we are all worried about you... you need to tell us whats wrong so we can help..."

Jazz looked away carefully then sighed. "He's gone" he said weakly pain in his voice.

"Who Jazz?" he asked carefully.

"Prowl" he said looking at him "You"

"But Jazz, Im right here" he said watching him. Jazz shook his head.

"I cant feel him..you" he said placing a hand on his chasis above his spark chamber. "There's a crater, a painful hole where you used to be" Prowl blinked.

"But I still feel you, I hear you" he said weakly.

"Can you feel this?" Jazz asked faintly looking at him. He left the doors open to the pain he was feeling of loosing Prowl. Prowl watched him then carefully entered his mates consciousness. He shifted through the confused and painful feelings until he fond it. The hole Jazz mentioned. He could help but whimper as his spark broke, it hurt so much. He pulled Jazz close to him retreating back to his own conscious before it took over him.

"Oh Jazz" he said voice trembling. "We'll fix this" he said gently "I promice" Jazz just nodded weakly. Prowl looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" ratchet asked faintly

"He can't feel me anymore" Prowl said faintly.

"I feel somethin'" Jazz said weakly "Thats why Ive been so confused... every things telling me that Prowl is gone... but my spark still tries to reach for you" he said looking at Prowl.

Ratchet looked thoughtful then clicked his fingers. He moved around and picked up a syringe. "Alright Jazz, this is going to knock you out so I can check you over alright" Jazz sighed and nodded slightly allowing the medic to sedate him.

"You have an idea?" Prowl asked holding Jazz's hand as he slipped into recharge.

"If his spark is still reaching for you, but something else is tellign him its not you then the something else must be in his processor" he said carefully "I hate to ask Prowl but, can you leave? It wont be too long" he said. Prowl watched him then left reluctantly after kissing Jazz's hand gently.

01101101010101011101010010100101010101010101010101010101010111010101001101001010100101

It wasnt that long until Ratchet allowed him to come back in. Prime had rejoined him outside.

The medics expression did nothing to calm his nerves. Prime put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as Ratchet looked over.

"I dont know how he did it.." he said weakly.

"Who? did what Ratchet?" He asked quickly

"Starscream, Im assuming, as Jazz was his prisoner." he said.

"What did he do Ratchet?" Prowl asked tensing. Ratchet watched him carefully.

"...he...he's done something to Jazz's processor...which has...essentially...removed the part that was you..." he said carefully

"He..deleted me from his memories?" Prowl asked voice shaking

"No no, not from his memories... and I dont know if its deleted..or blocked..or corrupted" he said shaking his head "No, if he'd taken you from his memories Jazz wouldnt remember you. What he's done is much worse. Starscream has killed you in Jazz's mind."

"Thats why he's acting like a mourning bond-mate? why he wont take in energy, or speak to anyone" Prime said faintly.

"Can you fix it?" Prowl asked carefully and for once the CMO looked quite lost.

"I dont know, that fragger has covered his tracks well... Ill see if Wheeljack can help.. but... I dont know Prowl" he said weakly.

"Ratchet...if he thinks that Prowl is dead... then..." Prime said carefully and Ratchet nodded at him weakly.

"What? what is it?" Prowl asked trembling.

"Prowl.... bond-mates very rarely live on after loosing their mate..." Prime said carefully "If Jazz thinks your gone... and he's showing all the signs of a degrading bond-mate.."

"If we cant figure this out soon we might loose him" Ratchet finished watching him carefully.

Prowl felt as if the bottom had fell out of his energon tank.

"You mean he could..." he shook his head, he wouldnt say that, no they would fix him, Ratchet was the greatest Medic in the history of the Autobots, and Wheeljack and Perceptor where fantastic scientists they could do it.

"If we loose Jazz, we could loose you too Prowl" he faintly heard one of them say, but his whole attention was on Jazz, his Jazz.


	6. Chapter 6

AN-Forgive me for the musicness, I kept hearing the song where ever I was and it made me think of them . I dont really like the way this chapter came ut and I think theres only going to be 1 or 2 chapters left, depending on how it goes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prowl leant back in his seat watching Jazz with a faint, fond smile. He'd left Jazz with Blaster, Ratchet had mentioned trying to get him to spend time with his friends, doing thing he used to enjoy. It hadn't been easy persuading the sabatour to leave Prowl's side but in the end they had managed it.

Blaster was trying to get Jazz to dance to some music he had playing in the rec room, and though he declined he sat with a faint smile as he watched Blaster and listened to the music. He'd been distracted by the twins who we're trying to talk him into racing with them.

"Come on guys" Prowl said finally heading over to see them "Ratchet would weld your afts to the cieling if he found out." Jazz looked over quickly, obviously he hadnt noticed Prowl sneak in. His optics lit up behind his visor and Prowl read the expression as easily as he could read a cybertronian datapad. He smiled fondly and sat himself behind Jazz and pulled him up close to his chasis.

Jazz made a soft appreciative sound and put his arms over Prowl's comfortably. They sat like that all through Prowl's break listening to the other 'bots talking and occassionally joining in. Prowl glanced at his bondmates face for a moment, he could feel the doubts that he just couldnt shake of.

After sometime Prowl sighed, placing a tender kiss on the side of Jazz's helm as he slid out carefully. "I better get back to moniter duty" he said sadly. The look Jazz gave him made his spark pulse painfully.

_"I dont want to leave you love"_ Prowl sent, knowing it would go unheard but still trying, he hoped maybe, if he kept trying the thought might break through. Jazz seemed to see it in his optics though and just looked down slightly.

"Hey Jazz?" Bumblebee said carefully peaking in.

"Yeah 'Bee?" Jazz asked just as carefully.

"I hate to interupt you guys but...you think you could..come give me and Cliffjumper a hand?" He asked apologeticly. Jazz smiled weakly

"Sure thing 'Bee" he said standing and heading over. Prowl smiled fondly at him watching him go before he took of back to monitor duty.

"I think theyre getting better" Sideswipe said with a smile looking at his twin and Blaster. Blaster nodded but Sunstreaker looked doubtful and looked over to where Prowl had been sitting originally.

"I dont think so, I just think theyre hiding it better" he said

"What do you mean?" Blaster asked then looked over as Sunstreaker pointed. Sitting on the table, where Prowl had been watching his bondmate, was an innocent looking, full cube of energon.

"Slagger" Sideswipe said faintly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prowl worked on the monitors for a long time, his shift finishing when most bots where in recharge. He rubbed his optics when Red Alert came to relieve him. He thanked him then headed towards the warmth of his berth and the arms of his bondmate.

The walk seemed to take longer then usual however, his movements sluggish and his vision poor as they where working at a lower percentage. He paused to lean against the wall as a warning popped up briefly, giving him enough time to wonder "how did this happen?" before he fell into stasis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz knew something was wrong. He didnt know why or how he knew, but he did, he thought perhaps it was his "Sixth sense". A handy little thing that had saved him many times before. Checking his chrono it clicked into place.

Prowl wasnt back yet.

He swallowed back his panic, refusing to give into it as he slid of the berth and headed out to look for him.

The sound of his own padding footsteps echoing unnerved him. Something in the back of his processor told him it was probably due to the fact he rarely heard his own footsteps, letting your feet make noise was an easy way to get killed in his profession, but he didnt care. Caution to the pits, he wanted Prowl.

He checked in the monitering room, a surprised Red Alert told him he had left sometime ago. Jazz nodded and took off again, heading straight to the medbay, he didnt even stop to knock as he walked in and looked around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Prowl woke he was surprised to see the familiar cieling. He barely had time to wonder what had happened when he heard the clang of metal bside his head causing him to look up at the livid face of their CMO.

This worried Prowl. He'd expected the wrench to the head as soon as he relised where he was but here, Ratchet had just slammed it down beside his head.

"What the frag Prowl?" Ratchet growled looking him over serously "Falling into stasis? when was the last time you had energon?"

Prowl blinked at the question "Today, during my break"

"No you didnt Prowl" Ratchet said watching him "The twins informed me you did get a cube of energon but it was full when you left." Prowl looked confused checking his memory banks and relising it was true. He groaned putting a hand on his head.

"I apologise Ratchet" he said weakly "I hadnt relised" Ratchet watched him then sighed.

"I know, its not your fault" he said eventually. "We need to fix this thing quickly, its just getting worse."

"Has Wheeljack had any ideas?" Prowl asked softly and Ratchet shook his head.

"I was thinking, perhaps, if you keep trying to communicate with him over the bond, and talk to him about things that only the two of you would know... maybe it'll help" he said softly.

Prowl went to reply when he heard the med bay door open. Ratchet had spun to yell but stopped when Jazz wandered over looking concerned.

"What happened?" Jazz asked standing beside Prowl looking down at him.

"Our Second in Command worked himself into stasis again" Ratchet said carefully removing the energon drip. "You can take him back to your room now, he should be ok" he said casting a warning look to Prowl.

Jazz nodded slightly and moved to help Prowl to his feet. Ratchet just stayed back to watch them not quite able to hide the concern in his optics as they all but clung to eachother for support. Jazz looked fragile, his armour was dull and all but neglected, and Prowl was starting to look as bad. Jazz's optics didnt seem to glow liek they used to and his presence no longer lit up whatever room he walked into.

Ratchet felt his spark clench as he watched the two officers walk out, leaning on eachother and couldnt stop the thoughts from running through his mind...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Im worried Prime" Ratchet said quietly. Optimus had came to see him after Red Alert informed him of what had happened.

"As am I old friend" he said carefully looking at his energon cube.

"Jazz isnt getting better and Prowl is starting to deteriorate.." he said carefully.

"Have you had any ideas?" Prime asked carefully.

"Afew things that perhaps Prowl could do to try and break down any barriers but other then that" he shook his head "Wheeljack and I had came to one idea, but as a very last resort" he said thoughtfully.

Prime watched his CMO who obviously didnt like the idea, he nooded for him to continue. Ratchet sighed.

"If it comes to it Prime, I may have to put them in stasis" he said "Until we can figure it out... if not then..well...we will loose them Prime, both of them" he said shaking his head a hand on his optics.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in their room, Jazz lay curled up on his side, Prowl facing him holding the sabatour close. Prowl sighed slightly as he looked down at Jazz. He remembered what Ratchet said and started playing through some of his memories then smiled softly as one came to him. He lowered his face so his helm was resting on Jazz's and shuttered his optics softly.

"...I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.." He murmered softly "I still feel your touch in my dreams" he tightened his grip slightly "Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why, Without you it's hard to survive"

A soft smile crept across Jazz's face as the memory linked to that song seemed to swim to the front of his processor.

_Prowl looked at the scene with distaste as Jazz stood in the rec-room grinning and dancing like a maniac to the most annoying sound Prowl had ever heard._

_"Well this is certainly...different to your usual choice of noise Jazz" he grumbled trying to block his audios as he moved to get some energon. Jazz grinned grabbing his wrists and spinning him around. "Mission went well I assume" Prowl said watching him annoyed, but secretly amused at his bondmates antics._

_"Unbelievably well Prowler" Jazz grinned kissing him fondly._

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling, And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side, 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static, And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go

Want you in my life" Prowl smiled softly feeling reasured by the warm feelings now coming from Jazz though he was surprised to hear Jazz whisper back to him.

_"Well as glad as I am that your mission went well Jazz, the noise is hurting my audios" Prowl said going to pull away. Jazz just turned the music down to a bareable volume and carried on trying to force Prowl to dance with him some what._

_"Ya cant leave yet, I chose this song for you man!" Jazz grinned_

_"Why would you think Id like this?" Prowl asked surprised moving around the way Jazz dragged him. Jazz laughed._

_"Sometimes, ya gotta listen to the words Prowl" he grinned and kissed him playfully before letting the tactician go and picking up the report he needed to give to Optimus. "Later Prowl" he beamed and headed off._

_Prowl frowned then went to turn the music off before hesitating and playing it from the beginning, at a lower volume, so he could listen to the words. His face went from unimpressed by the noise to a soft smile as the words sank in._

_When Jazz had returned to their room that night he had been greeted by a most thorough kiss from his mate._

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky, They wipe away tears that I cry, The good and the bad times, we've been through them all, You make me rise when I fall" Jazz whispered softly with a soft smile on his face as he cuddled as close to Prowl as he could, feeling the Prowls grip around him tighten.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note!_

_Wow! finally got something up! I did have an idea for this but I thought it was to comical for a somewhat serious fic . I may put it in later as an extra. Anyway, I hope to get not to many things thrown at me for this little distraction. Its important to the plot I swear XD_

_Thundercracker/Skywarp fluff ahead XP_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thundercracker did not like this idea. He did not like this idea one bit.

"Starscream....if you go through with this you'll bring down the wrath of an angry bondmate right on our heads" he said evenly "Thats not just dangerous its stupid.."

"It is not _stupid_ Thundercracker, it is genius" Starscream said ignoring him as usual. Thundercracker shook his head and wandered off. He checked his chrono and headed to his room, Skywarp should be back by now. He smiled to himself slightly when he entered the room and saw his ebony mate deep in recharge and carefully slipped onto the berth beside him settling down comfortably with the smaller seeker. The blue jet sighed contently when Skywarp unconsciously shimmied closer to him, snuggling to his chasis. Thundercracker put his arms around him holding him close as his mind wandered.

Starscream could do what he wanted. Correction, Starscream WOULD do what he wanted, Thundercracker didnt care as long as he didnt try to drag him into it.

He just hoped and prayed to Primus that neither he, nor Skywarp where nearby when he decided to pull that stunt.

Unfortunately, Primus seemed to have other ideas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Look TC, Autobrats are out! Lets go have some fun!" Skywarp called doubling back on himself.

Thundercracker didnt know how he knew, perhaps it was the way Prowl was in the lead, or maybe the tension was evident even up there and Skywarp had been oblivious. Either way, he knew that this was what he had feared.

"'Warp! No come back!" he called following his wayward mate.

The autobots responded quickly. Panic ran through his systems as both twins leapt onto Skywarp. He tried to go to his mates aid but all the other autobots where firing at him, not really aiming to hit but seeming to be trying to keep him away from 'Warp and pushing him to land.

Thundercracker couldnt even cry out his wingmates name as cold fear gripped his spark. He could only watch as Skywarp span out of control and crashed. Forcing himself to land the fear was quickly replaced with blinding rage as he aimed to tare red and yellow twins limb from limb for harming his mate.

Just as quickly he was stilled by the softest of sounds.

Looking over his shoulder slowly at the sound of Skywarp whimpering in pain. The sound was so quiet yet it seemed to sound out like an alarm, ringing around in his audios almost deafening him.

Time seemed to stand still, even his energon pump halted and his spark froze in its casing. Skywarp, his Skywarp, lay flat on his stomach with such a pain filled expression. Fear, which was so well hidden the autobots probably wouldnt have noticed but again seemed to throw itself in Thundercrackers face, etched across his beautiful face.

Black, graceful hands gripped at the ground in pain as his wings where pulled back and twisted painfully, a rifle aimed right at his central processor.

Thundercrackers head snapped up as Skywarp growled, covering another wimper as the mech pinning him twisted his sleek wing causing it to make a horrid noise. He felt the anger well inside of him, he wanted to rip the mech apart but didnt dare move in fear of causing Skywarp more pain.

"You _will _take me to where Jazz is being held" Prowl said evenly with a thick air of menace. "Or you will be returning to base with your wingmate in pieces"

Thundercracker couldnt help but look at the other Autobots, checking to see if there was any sign of a bluff, but they all seemed as startled as he was. Surely the usually calm, collected Prowl wouldnt pull a stunt like this.... then again, Thundercracker knew exactly what was going on... he also knew if the roles were reversed...

"You think I'm bluffing?" Thundercrackers optics widened in surprise as the tactician went to twist Skywarps wing. The paniced, pleading look on his wingmates face almost broke his spark, he lifted his hand quickly.

"No! No, I believe you" he growled

"_It hurts...Primus it hurts TC"_

_"I know, I know, I'm going to help you 'Warp"_

"Fine, but if you so much as scratch him I swear.." Thundercracker growled looking up at Prowl.

"I don't think either of you are in the position to throw around threats"

Thundercracker glared daggers at the tactician, barely able to restrain himself from attacking him as he pulled Skywarp around in away that was obviously hurting the seeker, another sound of pain attacked Thundercrackers audios but he managed to stay calm.

The blue seeker never took his optics of his wingmate until he was forced to turn and lead them away. Most Autobots had lowered their weapons, realising that the only thing on Thundercrackers mind was keeping his wingmate safe.

Every sound, even the tiniest, slightest sound of discomfort echoed through his processor. Eachtime he looked over to make sure those slagging lambos werent hurting him. His optics met those of his wingmate and held them a moment, the look alone speaking volumes. Reassurances, promises, everything, it all passed between them with that single glance.

After what seemed to last an eternity of listening to his mate in pain they finally arrived at the destination.

"He's in there" he growled stopping and turning to glare at Prowl.

"Wha'? This is no where near your base 'Con" Ironhide growled causing Thundercracker to tense.

"Its attached to the main base but serves as a secondary" he growled "Perhaps Starscream was clever enough not to provoke you into looking for the main base" he said almost bitterly.

Prowl looked at the entrance of the cave then motioned for Thundercracker and also to the twins to bring Skywarp and follow him. He motioned for Thundercracker to turn around and pulled his hands back and handcuffed him before he pushed both seekers to sit with their backs against a tree and cuffed them together. Skywarp clenched his jaw and groaned painfully at his wings being compressed and Thundercracker growled in annoyance.

His spark aching now as he could feel Skywarp trembling.

"If this isnt the right place.." Prowl said darkly staring Thundercracker in the optics.

"It is" He growled glaring back. They stayed glaring at each other awhile longer.

Thundercracker had honestly thought that Prowl would have offlined them once he had taken them to the location. He would have probably done the same. Part of him, the selfish part, hoped he'd offline him first, so he wouldnt have to live through loosing Skywarp, but he would hate for his wingmate to have to suffer any more.

Though something seemed to click in his processor while Prowl stared into his optics. A realisation.

Prowl had never intended to offline either of them. He had'nt even caused the injury to Skywarps wing, that was due to the crash. Yes he had irritated it to get his attention but he had not been the one to cause the damage.

Thundercracker suddenly realised that Prowl had known that Skywarp and himself where more then just wingmates, that Prowl hadnt wanted to make either of them suffer.

Suffer the way he was...or would be suffering once they found Jazz.

He couldnt bring himself to look at him any more. He felt ...guilty?...but why? he hadnt been the one to do it...

He kept his head lowered until all of the autobots had entered the cave before he risked a glance up. He tried to look over his shoulder at Skywarp, tried to shimmy around but stopped instantly as another sound of pain came from his bondmate.

"Ah, 'Warp Im sorry" he said gently scolding himself for causing him more pain.

"Not your fault TC" he said carefully moving to try and ease the pain in his wing and shoulders. His fingers brushed past Thundercrackers then moved back and tried to link fingers with him as best as he could. Thundercracker returned the favour stroking one of Skywarps fingers with his thumb to try and reassure him.

"How bad is it?" Thundercracker asked after a moment allowing his spark to be soothed.

"Not to bad" Skywarp said carefully "I think my wings dislocated or out of place" he said carefully. Thundercracker winced slightly then closed his optics, concentrating on sending soothing images of blue hands stroking and massaging the joints where black and purple wings joined.

He recieved an appreciative murmur for his efforts but any words where lost as the sounds of a fight broke out in the cave.

"_I hope Starsream had the common sense to get out of there"_

_"Its Starscream, he's probably standing back admiring his own brilliance" _

Sure enough both seekers shuddered as surprised but faint pain shot through them, not enough to really hurt them but enough to allow them to know what was happening.

_**"Prowl's really gonna be pissed"**_ Thundercracker thought to himself. If he had no desire to cause them pain before, he will when he finds Jazz. He glanced over his shoulder only just able to see Skywarp. His optics where dimmed and his head lowered as if he was resting or calming himself.

Neither had believed they where going to come out of that alive, and that had scared them both more then anyone could know. Thundercracker had thought Skywarp was a goner as soon as he'd seen him spiral out of control, then again when he saw Prowl with the rifle to his head.

Even when they where walking towards the cave he had thought that they'd shoot them once they where at the right place.

Thundercracker couldnt shake the feeling that they where going to deactivate them as soon as they had Jazz. In his mind it wasnt a case of i_if/i _they would deactivate them but i_when/i _perhaps Prowl would only deactivate one and lt the other suffer.

Primus knows he probably would if the roles where reversed.

He tensed as he watched the Autobots leave but was surprised when non of them even glanced in their direction. He was even more surprised when Ravage appeared at their side and deactivated the handcuffs as Dirge and Ramjet pulled them to their feet.

"What happened to you two?" Ramjet asked looking them over while Thundercracker went to Skywarps side.

"We got in a scuffle whats it look like?" Skywarp snapped. Thundercracker fought the need to smother Skywarp with concern and comfort, instead he placed a gentle and on his back supporting him as they headed back to the cave.

He glanced at the retreating Autobots but couldnt quite fathom why they had let them live. The thoughts plagued his mind the whole time, even when Hook had kicked him out of the medbay while he looked over Skywarp.

Thundercracker wandered around aimlessly, his two wingmates in the medbay and his mind plagued by Prowl and questions about why he had let them go.

Sometimes, he hated his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been afew days since the incident and Skywarp was tired of how distracted Thundercracker was. He decided he was going to find his wayward mate and find out what the slag was on his mind.

He stormed around the Nemisis, ignoring the sneers and snide comments about his wings, one of which still wasnt sitting right but was he slag going back to see Hook again. That fragger had been more painful then the crash.

He was all set to demand to know what was on Thundercrackers mind until he finally found his mate, standing alone, leaning back on one foot with his arms folded as he looked out the window with that wonderfully pensive look on his face.

_**"I will not be mushy, I will not be mushy, I will not be mushy"**_

He repeated to himself as he wandered over. He didnt need to try and be sneaky, Thundercracker was to deep in thought to hear him. He glanced around making sure they where alone then slipped his arms around the blue jets waist.

"Not many stars out there love" he almost purred. Who could refrain from such actions when just the way he stood there, just like he had on cybertron when faced with a troubling issue stareing at the stars as if they would reveal to him the answer, made Skywarp fall for him all over again?

Thundercracker had tensed then relaxed smiling softly and putting his arms over those of his mate. He reveled in moments like this as it wasnt often either would show the other such open affection, and never in public. Very few decepticons even knew about them, as such things where generally looked down upon amongst the ranks.

Being part of a trine made it surprisingly easy to hide such a relationship as it was common knowledge that if you mess with one seeker you have the other two to face. It was also common knowledge that Starscream's number one priority was Starscream, so the idea that the other two where closer to each other then to him made sense. Of course neither Thundercracker nor Skywarp would let anyone, other then perhaps Megatron, harm Starscream if they could prevent it, and they assumed the same from him.

"What are you thinking about?" Skywarp asked looking out of the window as if trying to see the answer out there. Thundercracer sighed slightly glancing around.

_"I was thinking about Prowl"_

_"...Not inappropriately I hope" _

_"Are you jealous 'Warp?"_

_"Jealous? me? of some other mech resting so heavily on my bondmates mind? of course not"_

Thundercracker smiled to himself. He could feel Skywarp bristling unhappily.

_"Aww come on 'Warp, you know your the only one I think about innapropriately"_

_"Damn straight!" _

Thundercracker chuckled nudging him slightly.

_"Nah, I was thinking about that day...why he didnt offline us...Primus knows I would have torn every last one of them apart if they had done that to you..... he let us go...I cant help but feel like I owe him....what Starscream did...its unacceptable....we may be on separate sides but....." _

Skywarp was looking at him closely as he sighed. "I have to help him 'Warp..." he said facing his bondmate who stared at him then nodded slightly.

"I dont understand..but I trust you.... Ill help you" Thundercracker smiled pulling him into a soft embrace, careful of his wing.


	8. Extra between 78

_AN - _

-------------------------------------

Skywarp grumbled to himself faintly as he rummaged through the datapads on Starscreams desk carefully, making sure whatever he moved he put back into place. Starscream was very particualr about where datapads and experiments where.

"_You found it yet?"_

_"Of course, I thought I'd just take a nap while I was here_" Skywarp snapped back tensing when he heard footsteps outside the door.

"Hey Starscream, can I speak to you a moment?" Thundercracker said slipping between Starscream and the door to his room.

"What is it Thundercracker?" the ever irritable Air Commander replied.

"I was wondering if we could get some training in sometime, you know...all three of us..Its been awhile and its starting to show in our combat.." Thundercracker said thinking of something quickly while urging his partner to hurry.

Skywarp continued his search with urgency, all the while cursing vehemently to himself. He was so caught up in searching he almost pushed the datapad he had been searching for out of the way before pausing to doubletake.

"_I found it!"_

_"Then hurry and copy it, 'Screamers getting bored of me"_

Skywarp decided that now was not the time for sarcastic comebacks and instead hurried to copy the information from that Datapad to the empty one he had brought with him.

"Come on....come on" he said glancing at the door nervously.

"_Hurry up 'Warp!"_

_"Im slagging hurrying!"_

"I'll see what I can do Thundercracker but I am a very important and busy mech...training is not my highest priority right now"

Skywarp froze when he heard Starscream beginning to type in his access code.

"Oh thats right" Thundercracker said quickly "How are your experiments going?"

"Perfectly Thundercracker, not a single setback" the air commander smirked "Even Megatron has not been able to pick fault-"

Thundercrasker winced inwardly and Skywarp nearly swore outloud when he knocked a datapad from the desk.

"-what was that?" Starscream practically growled looking back to his door.

"What was what?" Thundercracker replied as he urged Skywarp to get out.

"_Not yet, its nearly done!"_

_"Skywarp just get out of there, we'll try again later!"_

_"You said your self you dont know how much of a later your Cop car friends got, besides, I dont want to be comeing back in here anytime soon" /i Skywarp growled staring at the datapad then glancing at the door._

He had his hand on the datapad ready to warp as soon as it was done, listening intently to the code Starscream was typing into his access panel.

"Come on, Come on!!" Skywarp breathed looking to the data pad. He heard the last number being typed in and glanced to the datapad. His spark skipped as it shone with "100%" and warped out of their just as the door slid open.

Thundercracker nearly sighed with relief when the room appeared to be empty. Starscream however looked around intently, optics narrowed.

He wandered over to the fallen data pad looking it over for a second before looking around.

"It must have been balanced wrong?" Thundercracker offered.

"....Apparantly.." Starscream said suspicously "...if that was all Thundercracker" he said turning away from the blue seeker.

Thundercracker inclined his head and wandered away keeping his pace steady until he was out of audio range and Skywarp appeared infront of him.

"I owe you one 'Warp"

"You owe me alot more then one TC" Skywarp said watching as Thundercracker looked over the datapad quickly.

"So Ill just take this.."

"You mean *we* right?" Skywarp asked folding his arms.

"You dont have to come with me 'Warp" Thundercracker said watching him carefully.

"So your going to go on your own? not likely" Skywarp scoffed making Thundercracker smirk.

"Alright, we'll just take this to Prowl"

"You better know what your doing TC" Skywarp sighed.

I am SOOOOOO SORRY!! this has taken far to long to get up and its not even the full chapter ;_;

This is sort of a between chapters story. This one just explains how they got the datapad which they use in the chapter.

I took a break while my exams where on and I have been workin on it since, its just fighting me so hard. Inspiration does not want to help me out here.

I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me and Im going to try to get this story wrapped up or atleast rolling again!

Im going to paying more attention to this fic so unfortunately "Its Oh So Quiet" is taking a back seat and probably wont be updated in a very very very long time.

Thanks again everyone!


	9. Chapter 8

AN- So... anyone still here? I have to admit.. I had decided to abandon this fic and just.. disappear. However, I have felt nothing but guilt over leaving it, every time I got impatient waiting on someone to update I would feel guilty. People seem to have been finding it again and I have had lots of people asking me "WHYYYY!" and demanding I finish this. So after what... two years? I have finally came back to this. I think there may be one more chapter. I will beat the old plot bunnies into submission. You actually have to thank this stomach bug for me sitting down to write. Anyway. Enjoy? please don't tell me off for taking so long I feel bad enough..

* * *

Ratchet couldn't help but stare at the group of mechs inhabiting his medbay. Disbelief and shock where not common expressions for the old medic who believed he had seen pretty much everything when it came to his medbay. This… this was new even for him.

On one berth, the twins sat together, Sideswipe all but wrapped around his golden brother, the latter of which was sporting a cracked face plate, and both snarling, hissing and growling at the occupants of a berth at the far end of the medbay like a pair of seriously fragged of cats.

Ironhide and Hound were both standing guard, weapons pointed at the other two as Thundercracker held Skywarp back from jumping at the twins, snarling and cursing back at the lambos.

It was almost funny….

Almost.

"ENOUGH!" Ratchet yelled silencing them all as three blue optics turned to face him angrily (one of Sunstreaker's was covered by the hand he held up against his cracked faceplate) and four crimson stared back expectantly.

"What. Happened?" he demanded piercing them all with his angry-medic-gaze.

"Your Dandelion of Destruction took a shot at my wing!" Skywarp growled.

"You're a Decepticon! I didn't think you wanted to come over for a friendly chat!" Sunstreaker snarled.

"We had our hands up" Thundercracker hissed

"Yeah? So? Wouldn't be the first time Decepticons tried to deceive us, it kinda comes in the name" Sideswipe replied darkly, holding his twin a little tighter as they started arguing again. Ratchet shook his helm raising a hand.

"Wait wait wait" he said frowning "Are you telling me… you surrended?...or defected?" he asked disbelievingly scowling as Skywarp scoffed.

"Frag no!" the ebony seeker replied in disgust "Never in your lifetime"

"We have some information for you however" Thundercracker spoke up soothing his mate carefully before looking to Ratchet.

"…Information regarding what may I inquire?" he asked carefully.

"Prowl" he said simply making the other bot's tense "…He and his mate are still functioning?" he asked and looked faintly relieved when he received a nod.

"You have information on what Starscream did to Jazz?" Optimus asked from where he was lurking by the entrance, hopeful lilt to his tone almost sagging in relief when Thundercracker nodded.

"I will only hand it over to Prowl himself" he said evenly, cutting Ratchet of before he could protest. "Prowl will understand, he won't need to question our motives"

"What do ya want in return Decepti-punk?" Ironhide growled letting his cannons whirr warningly.

"I only insist that Skywarp and I are allowed to leave unharmed and unhindered once the information has been handed over. We don't need the others to learn of this... betrayal"

"…If this information is as useful as I am hoping it is, I will personally make sure your request is honoured" the medic murmured as he looked to the leader who nodded, his SIC and TIC.

Thundercracker looked over Skywarps injuries as Ratchet moved to fix Sunstreaker. The only reason he had yet to fly of the handle about his ruined chrome finish was because he was still in battle mode with the 'Cons sitting in view. It was impossible to work on him when he was wound up so much, and he didn't want the hassle of fighting him with the prospect of a cure for their ever degrading officers.

The blue seeker had not been expecting to see them in such a state. His hand gripped his own bondmates shoulder when his optics fell on Prowl and Jazz. Jazz was curled up in Prowl's arms. Armour dull, without shine, without the vibrance which had been such a constant. Jazz had always been a bright, happy, bouncy, cheerful mech, who's presence could light up a room making him seem larger than life… yet here he was... so small and meek, hiding away from everything he had once reached for.

Prowl was fairing only slightly better. He had given up trying to keep his doorwings out in their graceful *v* letting them droop low. His own armour was dull and unkept, optics dim and showing little interest as he placed his mate delicately on the berth, not even reacting to the presence of the Decepticon seekers.

**_"Primus I hope we are not too late_**" Thundercracker prayed.

"Prowl…" Ratchet murmured faintly getting the tacticians attention, dim blue optics peering up at him. "Thundercracker has brought information regarding what Starscream has done to you and Jazz, he wanted to give it to you personally" he explained, not noticing as Thundercracker carefully stood from the berth, detangling himself from his mate and ignoring the louder whirr of Ironhides canons which tracked his movements as he walked, almost in a trance to the Second in command.

Prowls optics brightened faintly as he turned to the seeker, holding his gaze as Thundercrackers wings moved down low, in a show of submission. The simple gesture reassuring them that he meant no harm, he tried to put everything he could not voice into the gesture and glow of his optics. A thousand apologies for the pain his wingleader had inflicted upon him and his mate, a thousand thank you's for understanding, for knowing and not harming his mate.

The tactician continued to watch him and simply nodded after a moment. The simple movement taking a huge weight from Thundercrackers spark he not even been aware of holding onto. The guilt was gone… they where even. He relaxed and let out and intake, handing over the datapad, the barely audible words slipped from him as Prowl took the datapad that held the information that would bring his Jazz back to him.

"Thank you" he breathed weakly.


End file.
